


Reason to Smile

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: It was a rare sight for Touma to wake up with his sleeping boyfriend beside him and he couldn’t hold back the smile that pulled at his lips.//Happy birthday, Touma!//





	Reason to Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sliding in here with this fic to wish Touma a happy birthday!!! 
> 
> This was a last minute fic so I hope it's worth reading. I just wanted to write something nice and fluffy for Touma on his bday with Riku. There's no set time for when this takes place because I really didn't want to focus too much on that. All that's important is it's some time past Part 3 and they've been together for a bit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. If you do, let me know in the comments!

It was a rare sight for Touma to wake up with his sleeping boyfriend beside him and he couldn’t hold back the smile that pulled at his lips. He’d found himself doing that more often now, smiling that is since Riku became a permanent fixture in his life. How could he not when things were going well in his life for a change. It was an unabashed expression of his feelings he didn’t have to keep hidden.

And it all could be traced back to that day he met Riku.

Touma reached out and gently brushed Riku’s hair back so he could see his face better, trailing the back of his hand down Riku’s cheek. He was glad the younger man had a relatively restful night with little coughing. (After the coughing fit Riku suffered through the first time he stayed the night, Touma took more in care in cleaning his apartment in case Riku stayed over like this. It’s not that he was slob or anything, but he didn’t want to trigger another fit.)

The previous night was spent out on the town as an early birthday celebration for Touma, just the two of them, which ended in them coming back to his place. Riku said something about wanting to be there in the morning for the actual day since it would be his only chance to see him. Touma wasn’t used to someone else being so excited for his birthday before Riku, but it was a welcomed change. Whatever made Riku happy was fine by him.

As he continued to lay here, Touma was content to stay like this and spend the rest of the morning in bed Riku. It was a rare quiet moment for them that he wanted to savor before responsibility pulled them apart. He hated that it was always like this. Having to keep it professional when passing by each other at a studio or their schedules never lining up to see each other.

But Touma had to remind himself that if it wasn’t for them both being idols, they never would have met. He is grateful for that, so grateful, but it was a like a double-edged sword because it also meant they couldn’t be together as they wanted. Was it wrong for him to want more time with his boyfriend?

He pushed the negative thoughts away as quick as they came. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on them when Riku was right in front of him and make do with what the time they had now. Carefully as to not disturb Riku, Touma turned so that he could grab his phone to check the time. He squinted at the bright light for a moment before setting it back down. There wasn’t much time left before Riku needed to leave.

Touma sighed. A small, selfish part of him wanted to have his way and keep Riku here all day, but his boyfriend had a busy schedule. He couldn’t keep him away from his work and fans even if it was his birthday and he wanted to do as he pleased.

He turned back to face his boyfriend and propped himself up on his arm.

“Riku,” he called, reaching out to caress his cheek with his thumb. “It’s time to wake up.”

Riku began to stir a moment later and Touma pulled his hand away, dropping it into the space between them on the bed.

“What time is it?” Riku mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep and his eyes shut.

“Just a little after seven. I’d let you sleep longer but I know you need to get back to your place.”

Riku groaned as he cracked opened eyes, meeting Touma’s gaze. “Do I have to?”

Touma suppressed a laugh. “I’m afraid so. If it was up to me, I’d keep you here all day.”

Riku hummed in agreement. “I’d like that,” he said as his closed again. “Five more minutes.”

“Okay.” Touma leaned down and pressed his lips to Riku’s forehead.

He barely had enough time to pull back before Riku expectantly shot up, avoiding the near head-butt. Touma looked at him, concern filling him, as he took in Riku’s panicked expression.

“What is it?” Touma asked, trying to stay calm, as he fully sat up.

Riku turned to look at him, disappointment now mixing into his expression. “It’s your birthday and I wanted to get up early and surprise you with breakfast in bed. But then you woke up before me and – Why are you smiling like that?” 

Touma shook his head as he covered his mouth with his hand, suppressing his laugh. Now that his panic had subsided, he couldn’t handle how adorable Riku looked with his bed hair, wearing an old shirt of his, and worrying over making him breakfast. (Touma would never say it but with how clumsy Riku can be with drinks and food, it’s probably for the best he _didn’t_ make him breakfast in bed.)

“You don’t have to go through all the trouble of making me breakfast,” Touma eventually said, dropping his hand.

“But it’s part of the reason I wanted to stay over so that I could be here in the morning to make you breakfast on your birthday.” Riku was clearly upset by this.

Touma snaked his arm around Riku’s waist, scooting closer to bury his face in his neck. That way his face was hidden as he said, “I’m just happy to have you here. You don’t have to do anything for me.” He didn’t want to see Riku upset over something like this when he wasn’t even expecting it.

He felt Riku card his fingers through his hair and shifted his face so that his cheek was resting against Riku’s shoulder.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. There’s a difference,” he said sweetly. “I _wanted_ to do something special for you today.”

It wasn’t fair how good of a person Riku was, Touma thought. Nor did he understand how he ended up with said person.

“How about we make it together?” Touma suggested.

Riku’s hand stilled in Touma’s hair. “What? But it’s your birthday! Let me do it for you.”

“It’s with you. I don’t care.”

“Well, if you insistent then.” Riku pulled his hand away, Touma instantly missing his touch, and add, “But I think we need a shower first. Do you want to go first?”

A sly grin spread across Touma’s lips as he moved his face back into the crook of Riku’s neck, planting kisses up towards his ear. “Mmm, I have a better idea. We save time and take one together,” he said, voice going husky.

The opportunity presented itself and he wasn’t going to miss it. Besides, they both needed a shower after last night anyway and it really would save time since Riku would need to leave soon.

He felt a shiver run through Riku’s body as he muttered, “T-Touma-san.”

“It’s okay if you don’t to.” Touma wasn’t going to force him into anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

“No! I mean, no it’s okay. I-I’d like to,” Riku stammered.

Touma chuckled as he gave him one last kiss below his ear and pulled away so that they could get out of bed.

His gaze followed Riku as he slid off the bed and stood up. As he stretched his arms above his head, the borrowed shirt rose up, treating Touma to the sight of the marks he left along Riku’s inner thighs the previous night. Touma figured that would be a nice reminder for the other to have since they’d be too busy to see each other like this for a while.

Touma glanced back up to see Riku looking down at his thighs as well, a deep blush spreading across his face. His reactions were always the cutest when it came to things like this.

“Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away last night,” Touma said as he slid off the bed. He’d been a little rougher than usual as he let his excitement get the better of him after finally getting alone with Riku. It’d been awhile okay? It was hard to hold back around the younger man when the moment arose.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I just didn’t think it’d look like this in the morning,” Riku said, adding a laugh at the end. “Come on, if we don’t get moving we won’t have time for breakfast.”

Touma followed Riku to the bathroom, all an excuse to keep staring at Riku in his shirt. He didn’t get the chance to appreciate it last night since he gave it to him right before they fell asleep.

As they reached the door, Riku stopped and turned around. The sudden stop caught Touma off guard but Riku spoke before he could ask was wrong.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Happy birthday, Touma-san~”

Touma snorted as he realized that Riku had in fact not wished him happy birthday yet. His mind was too preoccupied with other things to notice.

“Thank you, Riku,” he said as leaned in for a quick kiss. “Now, shower time.”

Showering together didn’t necessarily save time for them, but they managed to get done with time for a quick breakfast. While it may not have gone the way Riku intended, Touma was happy all the same with their morning together.

Before he knew it, Riku was off on his way, leaving Touma’s apartment a bit too quiet for his liking. As he passed the couch, he saw the gift bag Riku had given last night and picked it up. Touma pulled out the CD case and gave it a proper look over. It wasn’t a group he was familiar with but it looked promising.

He turned on the CD player and set the volume at a considerate level for the morning hour. Riku admitted he had help selecting the CD but Touma didn’t mind. It was the thought that counted and he would give the band a chance.

Touma dropped down on the couch, lying on his back with his leg hanging over the armrest. He could afford to have a lazy morning before meeting up with the others for practice later. He closed his eyes and listened to the heavy guitar riffs, tapping toe in the air to the beat. (Whoever picked this out had good taste in music.)

To no surprise, his thoughts drifted back to Riku. As cheesy as it sounded, and he would _never_ say it out loud to anyone, Riku coming into his life was on the greatest gifts he ever received. That alone gave him a reason to smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sougo was the one Riku went to for help in getting Touma the CD, if it wasn't obvious. Also sorry for how cheesy the ending got ;;;;
> 
> And maybe sometime in the future actually write them doing the do.....
> 
> If you want to scream about Idolish7 with me, then follow me on twitter @tripcreates  
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/180608763831/reason-to-smile). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1068002362797772800).


End file.
